Kothoga
The Kothoga originally known as "Mbwun" is an ancient creature from The Relic. The Kothoga stalks the Chicago museum in search of victims. Appearance Museum Monster Named "Mbwun" (translation: "He Who Walks On All Fours"). It is worth noting that this translation matches the Navajo name for a Skinwalker (yee naaldlooshii) or, "With it, He goes on all fours." Description, at best, is a "scaly creature." Characterized by an unusual smell and glowing red eyes. The DNA of this creature includes gecko genes. Is described as being "as fast as a greyhound with the intelligence of a human." Was much stealthier than its movie counterpart. Received more sympathy in the novel; both Margo and Ian Cuthbert described it as "lonely" and "sad." Used to be archaeologist Julian Whittlesey. Transformation time may have been the same, but the time from arrival in New York to killing humans is measured in years rather than weeks, and begins with small animals. There is some evidence of the monster retained some sentimental feelings of his human life. The packing crate that contained the Mbwun plant the monster needed was stored for a time at the museum and allowed the monster to survive without killing. Only after the crate and dried plants were moved beyond its reach did it turn to killing. The creature's skull and hide were durable enough that bullets fired at its head were deflected. It is finally killed by Agent Pendergast who shoots it through its eye socket with a large caliber handgun. Named "Kothoga" (translation: "Satan Is My Father"; the name was used for the tribe worshipping/creating Mbwun in the novel). Is more massive and somewhat insect-like, it has large mandibles sprouting form the side of its face, similar to a stag beetle, resembles a reptilian tiger and walks and runs like a big cat. It had a hairy spine and a forked tongue, with long and curvy sharp teeth, it also has a long and flexible reptillian tail. Instead of red, its eyes are green. There was also very little sympathy towards it. Used to be archaeologist John Whitney, and it has subtle human features as it has wide shoulders, and a human like forehead. Began killing humans almost immediately upon arrival in Chicago and actually killed the crew of the ship that brought it to the city. The crate containing the plant was destroyed almost immediately upon arrival in the museum in Chicago as a precaution against possible biohazard. TBA Powers and Abilities TBA History John Whitney, an anthropologist for the Museum of Natural History in Chicago, is studying a newly discovered tribe in South America, the tribesmen make a soup for him using large leaves with a type of fungus, when ingested, causes creatures to mutate due to an excess of hormones found in the fungus. These hormones are from a variety of creatures, and cause infected organisms to display traits not normally associated with their species. When ingested by a human, they become the Kothoga, a monstrous forest spirit in tribal myths. It is an extremely violent creature that must rip out and eat the hypothalamus' of other humans; if it cannot find the hormones contained in the fungus or in the hypothalamus, it will die. The Kothoga displays the traits of reptiles, mammals, and insects, and is very fast and strong. Whitney drinks the soup. A short time later, he is seen accosting the captain of a merchant ship, asking that the shipment he has sent back to Chicago be unloaded from the ship. When the captain informs him that it's too late because the ship is about to leave, Whitney sneaks aboard. As the ship leaves the dock, Whitney searches through the cargo hold for his crates, crying out in despair when he does not find what he's looking for. Six weeks later, the ship arrives on the Illinois River, with its crew missing. Whitney, having transformed into the Kothoga, sneaks off the ship and stalks the museum from underneath the city tunnels, killing anyone in its path for their brains. TBA Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Killer Animals